The Internet provides many applications and learning tools for educational resources. However, guardians (e.g., employers or parents) are concerned with the ease at which unsuitable content may also be accessed when a supervised user's use of the Internet is not supervised. Accordingly, technologies have been developed for creating a safe and controlled online environment by way of predetermined access controls set by the guardian. In this regard, some products allow a guardian, in the role of an account manager, to filter content manually or by topic. Manual filtering, however, may be time consuming and it may be difficult to envision every website that may be suitable for a particular supervised user. Filtering by topic requires guardians to make decisions about contentious grey areas, for example what category a particular piece of content should be placed into and/or how appropriate the content would be to a supervised user. Some websites have incorporated rating systems. However, there are multiple rating systems used on the Internet, each arguably based on a subjective standard, and most websites on the Internet remain unrated.